


Sweet Little Thing

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Emotions, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Anniversary dinner with Ava turns out to be a night of something new and something comfortable. Feelings are involved and they're married.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Sweet Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyXana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/gifts).



> A prompt fill for a friend who wrote a beautiful fic for me! 😄 I hope you like this train wreck!
> 
> No betaing, this was made in 3 and a half hours so we die like true writers.

"Happy anniversary, baby." Sara smiled lovingly at her wife, excited to spend this time with Ava. 

Work had been extra draining for both of them and they really hadn't had time to do  _ anything  _ with each other, all they did was eat, shower and pass out after they got home. They refused to sleep on the ship when they had a perfectly good bed in a perfectly good apartment that Ava was mainly in charge of. 

"Happy anniversary." Ava grinned, holding up her own water glass to clink it with Sara's. "I never thought I'd be married, especially to the woman who was so  _ infuriating  _ that I wanted to kill her."

Sara laughed at that. "I felt the same but I'm very glad I didn't because I would  _ so _ miss out on the eye candy that's in front of me." She made a show of raking her eyes over Ava's figure in the outfit she wore. Wonderful black slacks that clung to legs that went on and  _ on,  _ she'd definitely show Ava how much she appreciated them when they got to the bedroom later. 

Those, paire with a soft, cream coloured sweater that clung to her figure and well, Sara couldn't help but let her gaze linger on Ava's chest a few times. They were married, she was  _ allowed, shut up _ .

"Are you going to eat or do I need to leave? Because it looks like you're trying to have sex with me with your eyes, love." Ava teased but still shot Sara a sultry look from over her glass as if she  _ knew  _ how distractingly beautiful she was.

"If only." Sara faked her grievances before she turned back to the wonderful dinner that Ava made with Zari's help. Her wife was a woman of many, many talents but cooking wasn't  _ really  _ one of them, she could get by, sure but to make anything from scratch, Ava enlisted the help of her best friend. 

They ate in companionable silence, saving the rest of their energy for what would come  _ after  _ dinner. At one point, Ava reached out and laced their fingers together, anchoring herself to Sara. That of course gave Sara the opportunity to toy with Ava's wedding band, a simple silver ring with a voice pattern engraved on it thanks to Gideon. 

She smiled fondly as she looked over at her own, Ava's voice pattern with her saying, "I love you, Sara," engraved on it. Things like that, moments like these really made her feel like she was the luckiest woman on the planet, especially now that she was years away from the Canary running from the League. 

No, now she was Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider and of the Legends. She was the Paragon of Destiny and she was a  _ hero _ , someone people were proud of. In fact, she whole-heartedly believed Laurel was checking in on her, proud of who she was now as a person.

Hell, Sara was proud of herself. 

"Babe?" Ava squeezed her hand, a curious look on her gorgeous face. "Where'd you go?"

"My head, I was thinking about how lucky I am." Sara admitted honestly. "How lucky I am, how far I've come and how proud of myself I am." 

Ava's face lit up with joy at her confession. "I'm glad you believe it, because you have  _ so  _ much to be proud of. I'm so lucky I got to be a part of some of that journey, you've always been indomnatable but seeing it in person?  _ Wow. _ " She said breathlessly, wonder in her eyes and she radiated love so much so that Sara could feel it warming the depths of her soul.

"God, I love you."

"And I love you."

They resumed their silence afterwards, long enough to finish up their dinner before Ava took the dishes to the sink so she could wash them while Sara set up dessert. It wasn't fancy, strawberries and melted chocolate but it was  _ perfect _ .

Her eyes drifted over to Ava, her wife finishing up dishes now while swaying slightly and a small humming noise drifted towards Sara.  _ God _ , she was just so  _ attractive _ and she was a weak, weak woman. Sara could never and would never resist Ava Lance when she was so at ease with herself and with the world around her.

A mischievous little idea entered her mind and she grinned wickedly at it. She so loved her wife but that didn't mean she didn't want to mess with her just a  _ little. _

So, she swiped a perfectly red strawberry from the table, dipped it in chocolate and carefully snuck up on Ava with the treat in her hand. Ava was none the wiser until she finished the last dish and turned around, almost startling out of her skin as Sara was  _ right  _ there with a strawberry near her lips. Though confused as hell, she accepted it, allowing Sara to feed her while she now glared at her.

"What the hell?" Ava asked incredulously, bewilderment colouring her tone so clearly.

Not that Sara was  _ exactly  _ paying attention because, as she's stated, she is a weak woman. She wasn't focused on what Ava was saying but instead, her eyes were transfixed by her wife's perfect mouth. Ava had a little chocolate smeared at the corner of her lips, a little red faintly staining them as well from the strawberry. 

Of course she had to have a taste too, right? It was only fair after all.

She stretched upwards, stopping Ava's confused noise by pressing their lips firmly together. Her wife melted into her, relaxing and allowing Sara to happily taste the mix of strawberries and chocolate on her tongue. She kissed away the chocolate smear at the corner of Ava's lips, using her hands to keep Ava from moving her head while Sara paid  _ special  _ attention to where the chocolate had been.

" _ Sara-" _ Ava murmured against her lips before being silenced with another kiss.

"I have an idea."

"But-?"

"Can I lick a little chocolate off your neck?" It was a bit out of the ballpark for the moment but it wasn't unusual between them. They'd worked out what did work for them, what didn't and what they wanted to try/didn't want to try a  _ long  _ time ago so honestly, Ava shouldn't be so surprised that Sara was getting something out of this.

"Maybe…." Ava hummed, closing her eyes as Sara sunk her teeth into her neck, sucking ever so gently on the cord of muscle there. "Would-Would you like to?"

" _ Yes _ ." Sara answered without hesitation. "I want to leave a nice hickey right… here." She shifted just a little down, softly kissing the spot in question and pulled a groan from her wife. "Not too much, just enough. I'm sure you'll taste even better, babe."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sara pulled back so she could search Ava's heated gaze for  _ any  _ indication she wasn't into it like Sara was. Ava's hands tightened on her hips briefly as a strangled  _ yes  _ confirmed all of it for her. 

She dragged Ava over to one of the kitchen chairs and shoved her down, a little  _ oomph _ escaping Ava as she hadn't exactly expected it but she wasn't complaining, in fact, she looked even needier now that things were heating up even more. 

Sara dipped the tips of two fingers in the warm chocolate, they hadn't wanted it to burn so it was only slightly warmed which worked fantastic for Sara right now. She gave Ava the most seductive look she could manage and she could tell it was a good one, Ava clutched at the seat of her chair, another plaintive whimper made itself known. After, Sara popped the fingers in her mouth, much like she did after they had sex and made a show of licking the chocolate off.

"Sara,  _ you're killing me."  _

"Mmm, no dying yet. That'll come later." She flirted, teasing with the promise of orgasms to come as she refreshed the chocolate on her fingers before she straddled Ava's lap, her wife's hands steadying her with a firm grip on her hips. Then she used her clean hand to turn Ava's head ever so slightly and then smeared the chocolate on the preselected section of her neck. 

She leaned back just a little to admire the cooling chocolate on the beautiful tanned skin. The contrast was  _ perfect _ , Ava was  _ perfect  _ and she was so lucky to have someone who matched her like this.

Sara threw any rational thoughts out the window, she leaned forward and feverishly attacked Ava's neck. She sucked and licked and  _ bit  _ away all the sweet chocolate until there was gorgeous hickey blooming and Ava was squirming under her, trying to press her hips up to get any kind of relief she could. 

"Take off your sweater." Sara ordered with another dip of chocolate on her fingers. But Ava didn't listen to her, instead she picked Sara up which got an undignified squeak from her wife. Sara wrapped her legs around Ava's hips, groaning a little as there was pressure right  _ there  _ and while it wasn't enough to relieve the ache building inside her, it sure as hell felt  _ good.  _

Ava guided them to the nearby couch and collapsed on it, pinning Sara down effectively. Not that she was going to complain because she got the perfect angle as Ava stretched to take off her sweater and tossed it over the couch to be dealt with later. Her bra quickly followed and Sara's  _ favorite  _ physical feature about her was revealed. 

"Now what?"

Sara didn't respond, she wiped the chocolate on Ava's nipple and leaned up to attach to it. A surprised moan graced her ears and she smiled devilishly into Ava's breast as long fingers tangled in her hair. 

Ava ground down into her lap, whimpering and whining as Sara paid special attention to her sensitive breasts and  _ extra  _ attention to her right nipple which was a tad more sensitive and the one Sara had chosen to coat with chocolate. "Sara." Ava whined.

"You okay?" Sara pulled back, gazing at Ava with no small amount of concern nor any small amount of arousal. Her wife was just so  _ hot _ .

" _ Yes."  _ Ava growled and cupped Sara's face before attacking her lips. She ground down on Sara's lap, her need even greater than before. 

Sara loved it, she wasn't about to lie. Ava was always this hot and ready after a bit of nipple play and it was the most amazing thing Sara had ever experienced in her life. "What do you need?" She asked once Ava relented and pulled back to catch her breath. 

"You,  _ please. _ " Dark eyes were trained on her face, practically begging for relief.

"I'm here, I've got you." Sara reassured her and urged them off the couch so they could finish this in the sanctuary of their room. They kicked off shoes in the hallway, not quite in the designated spots but close enough that it would be fine. 

Sara's dress easily hit the floor when nimble fingers undid the zipper holding it together. It revealed that she had gone sans bra the entire evening which made Ava almost lose her mind with lust for her wife. 

Ava, on the other hand, got a little tangled in her slacks, tripping and tipping backwards onto their soft bed. Sara laughed loudly at that and went over to help a now mortified Ava with getting the rest of her clothes off. "Relax babe, you're fine, I guess I just have to help you." Sara told her as she knelt down to pull the pants off and then pull Ava's panties in one smooth motion. 

And  _ honestly.  _ How was Sara with the most gorgeous, devine woman in the multiverse? Someone who looked at her with the utmost respect, love and the strongest amount of care she'd ever experienced. Someone who was her ride or die to the point that Sara believed it? Ava was always there for her, she loved her, she  _ loved  _ her.

"Hey, come here." Ava urged her up and connected their lips, Sara squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. "You're okay, you're here with me and even though I could  _ really  _ use a hand, if you don't-" 

Sara cut her off by slipping two fingers through Ava's wet center, Ava's hips bucked again as she tried to angle herself better for Sara's probing fingers. " _ Warn a girl. _ " Ava smacked Sara's bicep while she bit her lip at the positively wonderful feelings coursing through her veins. 

"You're insane if you think I wouldn't fuck you because I'm a little emotional." Sara meant it too. Though strong emotions, they were the kind that were positive and  _ good _ so they did nothing to hinderance how fucking turned on she was. She was  _ going  _ to get Ava off and nothing was going to stop her unless it was Ava telling her to stop.

But if the way Ava's soaked cunt clenched around her fingers as she pushed them in was any indication, plus the small  _ yes  _ she got, stopping was the last thing Ava wanted. 

So, Sara settled into a rhythm, at first it was a slow, torturous teasing that made Ava absolutely beg for more, then Sara sped up, scissoring her fingers just the way Ava liked. That was evident by how Ava sort of jolted and wrapped her legs around Sara's hips, her arms going around her neck as she held onto the last shred of sanity she may have.

And well, that just wouldn't do. "You're perfect." Sara husked right next to Ava's ear, her words accompanied by a slight curl of her fingers. "You're  _ wonderful _ , I love you." She continued with her soft words that contrasted the rough, shallow thrusts. 

Ava's face pinched up, her eyes screwing shut and mouth set into a firm line. She was holding back and Sara didn't know  _ why  _ but she'd be damned if it would be for long. She sunk a third finger into Ava, stretching her ever so slightly and swallowed the loud moan that would have surely been heard by the next door neighbors. 

"Are you gonna come for me, my love?" Was all it took for Ava to give a choked sob as a strong orgasm overtook her, her muscles tense and Sara's fingers gripped tightly while she tried to work Ava down from her high. "That's it, that's my girl, I love you, I love you." She murmured over and over again, easing one finger out of Ava but the other two gently gliding back and forth to help work through the aftershocks.

Ava sighed at the soft feeling. She wasn't overwhelmed yet, Sara hadn't needed to do much with her clit to get her worked up and over the edge so she could most  _ likely  _ get another one out of her before she combusted herself. 

"Hey, no, what about you?" Ava reached down and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving anymore even if it was the  _ last  _ thing she wanted right now.

"I'm good, really turned on but good." Sara answered. She was good, she could hold on long enough to at  _ least  _ let Ava come again. 

But that didn't suit her wife at all and honestly, she should have known, with how selfless a lover Ava was, that she'd want to return the favour instead of having the night be about her. Ava sent Sara off to go grab something they both would enjoy, but not before thoroughly cleaning off Sara's fingers with her lips and tongue. The hooded gaze Sara got would be a look she would treasure until she was permanently dead.

Which was probably never so she had a  _ long  _ time to have sex with her wife.

Sara grabbed one of their cordless vibrators with a wide head that was perfect for them to grind against simultaneously. She wasn't particularly feeling up to a strap on right now and Ava wasn't usually a fan of penetration either except on occasion. This would be just what they need and she'd have her hands free to touch Ava and kiss her.

Once situated after the toy was selected and her own ruined panties thrown somewhere across the room, Sara clicked the vibrator on and almost jumped from the intensity of the soft vibrations. It wasn't normally what she needed but she was so wet and her clit was throbbing from everything leading up to this point, so this was sweet, sweet relief.

It didn't hurt that Ava's hips rolled in perfect time with hers, grinding and grunting with the effort of chasing another orgasm. Her hands were on Sara's ass, useless in their attempt to guide Sara but perfect in their mission to squeeze her backside when a particularly strong shot of arousal went through her. Plus, there was sweat glistening on her lover's skin and it was definitely making Sara feel things.

"Ava,  _ Ava."  _ Sara panted loudly as her grinding had become erratic and choppy the closer she got to her edge. She bit her lip and pressed just a  _ tad  _ more, clenching around nothing as her fingers dug in Ava's shoulders. 

When did she prop herself up? Why was she caring? Obviously, Ava didn't as she was seconds away from breaking apart again.

"Let go." Ava's voice was strained but fuck, it was music to Sara's ears. "I'm there, please, with me?" She managed to ask and well, Sara needed no further encouragement because she sealed their lips together and just cracked in her wife's embrace.

After that, a little cleanup was required but neither of them bothered with putting on clothes so as soon as they were done, they easily slid back into bed to be close and snuggle the night away. 

"Mmm, Ava?" Sara stopped herself from passing right out because she did have something to ask. A little hum let her know Ava was ready for whatever she had to say. "Can I say, 'you bet your sweet ass' now?"

Ava whacked her for that while Sara just cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am when I post, so there was no sense to be had and I hope y'all somewhat enjoyed it?
> 
> Welp, let me know! Or, don't, commentor's deal I suppose?


End file.
